Locura de amor
by KenKress
Summary: Estar enamorado era algo que él nunca había contemplado, enamorarse de uno de sus mejores amigos mucho menos, pero a pesar de que no era algo que él quisiera no había podido evitarlo, al final había caído en las flechas de cupido y lo peor era que realmente no lo odiaba del todo.


**Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien el día de hoy, como últimamente aquí traigo una nueva historia, que relataría el enamoramiento que ha tenido Kenny hacia uno de sus amigos. **

*** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, les pertenecen a los creadores de South Park, Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1. **

Había nacido en una familia de pocos recursos, pero eso nunca fue un verdadero inconveniente para él, se podía decir que dentro de lo que cabía él era relativamente feliz, mientras tuviera un techo y algo de comer por más poco que fuera podía sentirse feliz y pleno con su vida aun si esta no era la mejor que podía haber.

Al ingresar al preescolar no tenía planeado hacer amigos, se cuestionaba quien querría llevarse bien con un pobretón como el, no tenía nada que ofrecer y aunque era pequeño tenía algunos tics en su habla que le hacían difícil comunicarse con los demás chicos, por ello le tomó por sorpresa cuando 2 de sus compañeros comenzaron a hablar con el de la nada, aunque claro, los primeros días pensó que era por algo similar a la lastima, hasta que fue llamado por ellos como su "amigo".

Pronto aquel grupito de 3 se volvió un cuarteto, cosa que no le molesto, para el tener amigos le alegraba bastante, aunque por parte de este último llego a obtener algunos insultos de su parte, pero le daba igual, se podía decir que a lado de sus amigos vivió una gran infancia, llena de aventuras y locuras triviales, pero eso se volvió poco al experimentar la primera chispa.

Aun siendo un chico joven e idiota su interés por el sexo aumento, no sentía nada realmente por las chicas con las que llegaba a estar, para él no era más que un momento de diversión, claro, estas eran bonitas y demás, pero para el no tenían valor alguno, eran algo similar a muñecas inflables, tal vez por eso no sentía nada cuando sus "novias" le dejaban, pero no le importaba, solo debía conseguir a alguien más para satisfacer sus deseos y como si nada.

Por mucho pensó que el amor romántico no existía, por lo menos no para él, claro que no era un psicópata y tenía sentimientos con respecto a sus padres y hermanos, aunque más especialmente le importaban sus amigos y hermana pequeña, pensaba que así sería por siempre y de hecho eso no le molestaba, estaba bien por el si nunca llegaba a enamorarse.

Hubo un punto en que simplemente ya ignoro el poder tener esos sentimientos, pero como si fuera arte de magia comenzó a notar algo raro en sí mismo, no podía entenderlo realmente así que tardo en prestarle atención a ese hecho, pero aun si lo dejaba pasar este no dejaba de aumentar, haciéndole sentir cosas que él consideraba nuevas.

Comenzó a mirarle de reojo durante las clases o a la hora del almuerzo, eso no era tan extraño, su compañero podía ser llamativo en varios aspectos, pero poco a poco fue notando que de la nada sabia más de lo que el mismo entendía, al principio pensó que el saber que a las 3:00 pm comenzaba su entrenamiento de futbol americano era algo normal ya que otro de sus amigos también practicaba futbol americano, sin embargo el cumulo de información fue aumentando poco a poco.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba en el pasillo de su escuela mirando de reojo a una de las porno que llevaba consigo disfrazada detrás de un libro mientras se encontraba con sus amigos, lo que hablaban de varias cosas al azar, aunque él no estaba prestando atención, acababan de terminar las clases así que tendrían un rato libre para hablar y demás, sus horarios eran problemáticos así que no podían estar juntos tanto tiempo como en la primaria, pero cada tiempo libre era aprovechado por ellos.

_Mierda, ya se nos hizo tarde Stan._

Escucho al castaño alzar la voz con un leve tono de molestia, el pelinegro y el estaban en el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela, así que suponía que se refería a eso, aunque pronto mostro algo de confusión bajando levemente el libro para observar a sus amigos con extrañeza, no recordaba que ese día tuvieran que ir tan rápido al entrenamiento.

_¿En serio?, entonces tendremos que correr. _

La respuesta de su otro amigo le hizo nuevamente sentir desconcertado, estaba seguro y reviso su libreta buscando la fecha, no estaba equivocado así que no entendía porque se iban a ir tan pronto.

_¿Por qué se les hizo tarde?, Hoy es viernes, _Cartman dijo que hoy su entrenamiento empezaría una hora más tarde, ¿no?

Cuestiono antes de que sus amigos se fueran, cosa que hizo que los 3 chicos cerca suyo le miraran cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras, cosa por la que el castaño golpeo su frente, probablemente él lo había olvidado, aunque bueno, mínimo había podido recordárselo para que no se fueran sin razón y terminaran pasando vergüenza.

_Es verdad, con toda la mierda de la escuela lo olvide._

Por su respuesta solo rio un poco, era extraño que el gordo se confundiera u olvidara algo que le daba tiempo libre, pero bueno, mínimo él lo había escuchado de este el lunes pasado, pero igual no le parecía algo relevante.

_Gracias Kenny, es bueno recordar que tenemos una hora más libre._

El agradecimiento del pelinegro le agradaba, aunque sabía que el castaño no le diría nada similar porque él era así, aunque le daba igual, ahora solo esperaba que la plática continuara para volver a su revista, sin embargo, la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo le hizo voltear la mirada, esperando a que hablara, porque sabía que lo haría.

_Es extraño que lo recordaras Kenny, siempre pareces tan inmerso en tus revistas._

Le tomó por sorpresa que alguien fuera a recalcarle ese punto, pero más que nada fue el hecho de que ni siquiera el noto que le había prestado atención a esa conversación, puesto que normalmente no lo hacía, eso le hizo cuestionarse a sí mismo, porque no recordaba a ninguno de sus demás amigos hablar, solo tenía en su memoria lo dicho por el castaño, tal vez esa fue su primera señal.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ese día se dio cuenta por primera vez que aun si el mismo no lo notaba como si fuera por inercia terminaba prestando atención a las palabras de su amigo, algo que podía no ser nada, pensaba que solo había sido una coincidencia, pero poco a poco iban apareciendo más momentos de los que hablar, más cosas que contar como señales para darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos.

El mirarlo diariamente se volvió algo constante, en todo momento que fuera posible, incluso comenzó a asistir a los entrenamientos del equipo, aunque no era algo que le divirtiera mucho lo hacía para poder seguir observando cada uno de sus gestos y claro, tenía la excusa de que Stan también estaba ahí para no levantar extrañas sospechas.

Escucharlo también era algo que hacía siempre que estaba cerca, haciendo que se desconcentrara de cualquier otra cosa que estuviera haciendo, no podía fijarse demasiado en algunas cosas, pero definitivamente la voz del castaño dejaba su mente en blanco olvidando todo para prestar atención únicamente a lo que este dijera.

Y por si fuera poco el que se la pasara mirándolo o escuchándolo, también estuvo el momento definitivo donde por fin se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos profundos por su amigo, ese punto en el que se sintió por primera vez traicionado y realmente molesto con uno de sus amigos, pues, aunque él no lo supiera lo averiguo rápidamente.

FLASHBACK 2.

Eran las 8 am de un sábado y ya se encontraba en la escuela, sus amigos le habían invitado a ver el partido de practica que tendrían con una escuela rival, pues al parecer notaron su reciente interés por el deporte y aunque le molestaba tener que salir en pleno invierno por la mañana para ver un juego lo había hecho ya que se lo había pedido el castaño y podía sentir algo de emoción por verlo y tal vez conocer otra de sus interesantes facetas.

Realmente aun dudaba de porque había asistido, pero casi desde el principio no evito saludar a sus amigos y observarlos, aunque más comúnmente su mirada terminaba sobre el defensa castaño del equipo, de alguna forma podía ver que él se veía realmente bien con el uniforme de americano, de alguna forma le hacía resaltar.

El partido comenzó a las 9 am, después de una hora de calentamiento, en las bancas ya se encontraban algunos otros alumnos de la escuela, varias chicas y algunos padres de familia para ver el juego, podía ver a las porritas de ambos equipos animando, pero su interés no dejaba de ser el mismo, aunque se distrajo unos segundos porque poco después del inicio del mismo apareció Kyle sentándose a su lado, probablemente había ido a apoyar a sus amigos, aunque más a Stan.

Todo el partido se notó reñido, como si ambos equipos se encontraran muy equilibrados y eso le llegaba a causar un poco de estrés a su compañero, cosa que sin entender porque se le contagiaba de alguna forma, pero tras acabar el primer tiempo y el descanso correspondiente, pudo ver como el equipo de su escuela comenzó a resaltar por sobre el otro equipo en el segundo tiempo.

El marcador que durante el primer tiempo se mantuvo parejo entre ambos equipos denoto que la presencia más importante en el campo fue la del equipo donde estaban sus amigos, terminando el partido con una determinante victoria de 40 punto a favor de Colorado a 27 puntos de parte de Denver.

Se sentía feliz por sus amigos y planeaba bajar junto con Kyle a felicitar a sus amigos cuando acabaran los propios festejos del equipo, sin embargo, algo lo distrajo y le cambio un poco el ánimo, su mirada se posó sobre la celebración de sus amigos, donde el pelinegro abrazaba con entusiasmo al castaño y este le correspondía, parecía emocionado por todo eso, pero en su visión eso no fue agradable.

De la nada una mueca se mostró en su rostro, sintió un fuerte calor en el estómago, sintió que sus manos se habían apretado y más que nada noto el dolor en su pecho, en su mente una cantidad de imágenes llenas de agresividad hacia Stan se hizo presente y aquella sensación de querer alejarlos fue notoria, realmente le costó entender porque estaba tan malditamente incomodo, pero lo peor era que su cerebro no quería dejar pasar esa situación tan simple.

Reacciono cuando el chico a su lado le dio una palmada en la espalda, volteando a mirarle con confusión unos segundos hasta que entendió la señal y le siguió caminando por detrás suyo bajando por las gradas detrás suyo para acercarse a donde estaban sus amigos que se dirigían a las duchas, aunque claro, el seguía con esa sensación de incomodidad y enfado, pensando en cómo desahogarse sin terminar matando a su amigo.

Felicito a sus amigos con rapidez y le fue algo fácil fingir tranquilidad ya que llevaba una bufanda cubriendo parte de su rostro, especialmente su boca, así que no hubo mucho problema con eso, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, pero por esa vez lo dejaría pasar, por lo menos hasta averiguar la razón por la cual se estaba sintiendo de esa forma tan desagradable.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 2.

Aquel descubrimiento de esos nuevos sentimientos le había extrañado completamente y durante ese día no pudo dejar de pensar en ello, su mente solo estaba en el porqué de su sentir, principalmente porque aún sentía esas curiosas y perturbadoras ganas de matar a Stan o por lo menos propinarle un golpe para que no volviera a acercarse tan amistosamente con Cartman.

Dudaba de sí mismo y no evito pensar en todas las posibilidades, incluso creyendo que había sido hechizado o algo así, pues era algo tan nuevo para el que no le encontraba ningún sentido, sin embargo, tal vez por ello mismo termino por buscar asesoría, no sabía bien a quien debía de recurrir, pero quería hablar con alguien que no se burlara de él y le escuchara, pero principalmente sentía necesitar a una persona que le diera un buen consejo y así fue como termino en el parque, charlando con Butters sobre sus sentimientos.

No era que el fuera su primera opción, pero necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiera confiar y el pequeño chico era demasiado bueno, por lo que no dudaba que este no hablaría sobre ello y siendo alguien tan sentimental seguramente podría explicarle sobre los nuevos sentimientos que se estaban presentando en su pecho, además claro de que no mencionaría nombres para que este no le dijera a nadie.

Al principio dudo decirle, pero al final lo hizo y soltó todo, incluyendo los detalles sobre lo que sintió en ese momento, a decir verdad, esperaba cualquier cosa rara, pero lo que le dijo le había tomado por completa sorpresa, dando una respuesta buena y concreta, que de hecho era muy creíble por más estúpido que sonara para él.

_"Creo que lo que sentiste eran celos al ver que otra persona abrazaba a la persona que te gusta" _

Esa fue la respuesta, contándole incluso una vieja anécdota de cuando el mismo pequeño y adorable rubio sintió aquel calor molesto en el pecho, dejando sorprendido al de la capucha, que le miro con incredulidad un largo rato, aun recordaba ese momento y esas palabras, pero ahora no sentía sorpresa, de alguna forma estaba feliz por saber lo que sentía.

Pensar que a sus actuales 17 años se había enamorado por primera vez sonaba como algo ridículo incluso para él, pero no lo demostraba ni un poco, a pesar de saberlo no trato de cambiar nada con respecto a su relación con el castaño, principalmente porque no quería arruinar su amistad y que luego este se alejara de él, porque sabía bien que este no era gay y no quería ser rechazado en su primer enamoramiento.

Al principio pensaba que todo estaría bien incluso si este no revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, creía que le bastaría con verlo y hablar con el cómo los buenos amigos que eran, pues aún no entendía del todo lo que sentía su corazón y no quería arruinarlo, menos porque tampoco sabía exactamente qué era lo que le había atraído del castaño, pues bien, si se trataba de pasar tiempo con el también pudo haber caído por Stan o Kyle, pero no había sido así.

Conocía a Cartman desde ya bastantes años atrás y se podía decir que ellos dos tenían una relación bastante amistosa, casi al punto de ser llamado como su "mejor amigo", aunque realmente consideraba que ese puesto lo tenía Butters, pero eso no le importaba ya que a su ver el quería un título mucho más importante.

Desde aquella noticia no evito volverse un poco más cariñoso con su amigo, realmente le gustaba y no era el tipo de chico penoso que no lo iba a mostrar, principalmente porque al ser cercanos parecía que no era más que un simple juego entre amigos, así que no necesitaba revelar su sentir, aunque a veces el castaño se molestaba no decía mucho más que se fuera con sus mariconeras a otro lado.

Realmente creía que iba a poder guardar sus sentimientos y que sería suficiente el solo ser su amigo, que le bastaría con estar cerca, pero al parecer su corazón tenía otros planes, era muy celoso aun si quería evitarlo al tratar de recordar que se trataba de sus amigos, pero no podía evitarlo y entre más tiempo pasaba más sus sentimientos aumentaban y aunque se repetía que era estúpido odiar a sus amigos no podía no hacerlo cuando se comportaban tan "amables" con su castaño, principalmente Stan.

Se dio cuenta de algo que realmente le costó aceptar, amaba demasiado a su amigo, al punto en que su relación se volvió ineficiente muy pronto, la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con él y obtener un poco de cariño de su parte le incomodaba constantemente, en sus sueños siempre se aparecía el, besándolo, abrazándolo, tomándole como suyo y reclamándole como tal, la idea de hecho le gustaba mucho, pero no era algo tan simple que se pudiera lograr solo porque el quería que sucediera.

Pero tal vez lo que más le afectaba era saber que sus muertes tenían poco o ningún efecto sobre el castaño, no sentía tristeza y le causaba dolor el no ser extrañado por la persona que amaba, sin embargo, lo que menos quería era que un día muriera de forma definitiva y nunca haber podido estar cerca del castaño románticamente o aun peor, que apareciera alguien más en su vida y no poder evitarlo.

Así que lo pensó en secreto, día tras día trazando un plan de conquista o algo similar, realmente no sabía cómo llamarlo y algo en sí mismo le decía que estaba mal el siquiera pensar en ello ya que podía hacer sufrir a su amado, pero a la vez su corazón le recalcaba que no quería dejarlo mucho más tiempo en libertad para irse con alguien más.

En algún punto de su obsesión pensó en hacer algo cruel, ilegal, pero no podía, no era que fuera un genio, pero sabía que podía llegar a tener problemas con el castaño de hacerlo, aunque la probabilidad de que este sufriera el síndrome de Estocolmo y lo quisiera le agradaba la idea de que por el contrario le odiaba no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, así que tendría que hacer algo menos ilegal y más romántico.

* * *

**Debo decir que este capítulo ha sido casi un prólogo para entrar en el contexto del enamoramiento, pero la historia se irá desarrollando mejor en los siguientes capítulos. **


End file.
